Wu Yuan-shao
Wu Yuan-shao was one of the Four Heavenly Kings Appearance Yuan-shao is a tall, man with a very effeminate appearance. He wears an incredibly colorful Chinese outfit. His face has sharp, defined features, making him rather attractive, if not pretty. His hair is long, black and flows downwards just past his waist. Personality Yuan-shao is a seemingly calm and collected man who judges the 'beauty' of all things and speaks in an elegant almost flirting manner, which adds to his already flamboyant appearance. He openly shows his distaste for things that are not beautiful and abhors everything he deems 'icky' and 'ugly', sometimes making him burst out in a comical manner. Even though he isn't above praising 'delicious food' for its beauty and taste, he will usually refrain from openly admitting it, if someone else had a moment of 'beauty'. While more inclined to hide it, seeing himself as 'less beautiful' in that state, he shows his anger when alone or when he becomes irritated by pointless and savage actions. He likes to demonstrate his strength, but at the same time dislikes to touch or challenge creatures of lesser beauty. Powers and abilities Hunting Method Yuan-shao fights by using his prehensile hair in the same way he can move his arms and legs. This essentially allows him an extra appendage from which he can attack at range, or hold on to objects. After his training in Intuition and Food Honor, he was not only able to overcome the weakness of the Dragon's Whisker Porridge but manipulate his long hair at will pushing Hair of the Hedgehog (針鼠髪, Shinsohatsu) to heights ever thought possible. Yuan-shao has complete control over each and every strand of hair, though the more he uses at once and the more precisely he maneuvers them the more energy and concentration they require. This highly mentally-taxing requirement was initially one of his greatest weaknesses. Even when the hair is cut from his head, he can still manipulate them and able to communicate after being severed for a short time much like insect ganglia, however this requires extreme concentration leaving him vulnerable to attack. Sense It is said that Yuan-shao’s senses were the greatest of the Four Heavenly Kings is touch. His enhanced sense of touch is used through his hair. Although far too thin to be seen by the naked eye, strands of Yuan-shao’s hair are always spread around him in a 300-meter radius, probing the environment. The hairs' sense of touch is very delicate, approaching the sensitivity of fingertips. This gives Yuan-shao constant feedback on everything around him, and lets him explore the environment via touch alone; he can even defeat beasts without having to look at or be near them this way. Techniques * Hair Barrier: Yuan-shao was able to erect a hair barrier that protected himself when she encountered strong attacks. * #-Strand Hair Punch (#-本髪（ヘア）パンチ #-Bon Hea Panchi): After arranging his hair using several thousand strands of hair, Yuan-shao uses it to deliver a powerful punch to the target. * Hair Cutter (ヘアカッター Hea Kattā): Yuan-shao uses a few strands of hair as cutting implements. * Trichokinesis: * Hair Spit (ヘアスピット Hea Supitto): By forming his Feelers into sharp spikes, Yuan-shao then impales his opponents with them. * Kushi no Ori (櫛乃檻, くし乃をり, "Comb of Hair"): Yuan-shao was able to direct a large mass of hair upward, forming a massive cage made of his hair, in which he could securely trap his enemies. * Hair Marionette (ヘアマリオネット Hea Marionetto): Using his extremely thin Touches, Yuan-shao can enter the enemy's body and take control of its nerves. He can control his hair even when it has been cut off. * Hair Lead (髪誘導 (ヘアリード) Hea Rīdo): Yuan-shao can direct attacks away from him by subtly redirecting them with his individual hairs. This causes blows aimed at him to suddenly curve away as they approach. * Hair Net (髪（ヘア）ネット Hea Netto): Yuan-shao creates a net of Feelers which surround his opponent. When his prey is within this field, he can use Hair Lock to bind its movements and 'taste' them while they are trapped. Sunny can also somehow use this technique to 'cook' his prey (the hair net serving the same purpose as the netting on a ham). Hair net can also be used to catch thrown objects before flinging them back at his adversary using Spatula. * Entanglement: Yuan-shao was capable of capturing and restraining her opponents using her hair, preventing them from moving freely and hanging them if necessary. * Remote Hair (リモートヘアー Rimōto Heā): By leaving a piece of hair on the target's neck, Yuan-shao can track down his location as well as being able to detect any form of danger around the target and warn them of it. * Tracking: By sticking a hair to her enemy and following it where it went Yura was able to track their movements easily. * Suspended Weaponry: Using his hair, Yuan-shao was capable of controlling objects from a distance, such as an enemy's sword, which made for unorthodox and effective combat. * Lightning Hair (髪雷驚, Hatsuraikyo): By rubbing each strand of hair against the rest, Yuan-shao can develop a massive static charge in his hair, which is able to deliver a powerful shock to his opponent. * Lightning Hair Flying Needles (髪雷驚飛翔針, Hatsuraikyo Hishoshin): With his hair charged, Yuan-shao can launch individual strands of hair at his opponent for a ranged lightning-based attack. * Hair Wing (ヘアウィング Hea Uingu): Yuan-shao forms his hair into a pair of large bird-like wings, to create a powerful gust. * Flight: Yuan-shao had the ability to fly and hover in midair or rather used her hair strands as a foothold to hold herself up. History Yuan-shao was a monk of Shen-Quan Temple however he sought to become Acacia’s student due to the fact that he training was causing him to go through premature baldness. Thanks to his training he was able to create Dragon's Whisker Porridge which not only cured his baldness but allowed him to push his martial arts to unbelievable heights. Category:Four Heavenly Kings